kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dap00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kekkaishi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atora Hanashima page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AbigailAbernathy (Talk) 14:00, August 5, 2010 Well Done. You're really improving the Wikia and I'm very impressed. What would you say if I was thinking about making you my Co-Admin? -'The' Abbster 07:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, as if I really needed another excuse to watch Kekkaishi all day and night. But yeah, I think I'd be up for that. Just, um, give me a rough idea of what all I would be responsible for, so I know what I'm getting into. Dap00 17:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: It's basically removing wrong information, moving articles, blocking Vandals, deleting pages, all that fun stuff. If you don't want to be admin just tell me and I won't promote you, I know how much of a pain in the ass to have to watch something all day (my parents think I'm an anime fangirl cause I watch Kekkaishi, Bleach, and Pokemon all the time >_>) ---'The' Abbster 21:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I dunno if I'm really admin material, but I'm glad to help out either way, and right now I am around here pretty often. If it doesn't work out, you could always demote me and I wouldn't take it personally. Maybe a trial period would be best, instead of Co-Admin I could be Head Flunky. If nothing else, it would be a good experience for me and you could say you had a flunky for a week or so. Not many people can. :) Dap00 21:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: The word 'Flunky' made me giggle a little bit ;D. All right I'll (attempt) to determine what I can promote you to that can be undone if anything does happen. ---'The' Abbster 14:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for uploading some pages with a little info about the land gods and such,and I hope to see them fill up with your help in the future. Thanks for the help on finding images.^_^ Thanks for clearing up the pages I created,and thank you so much for your many contributions to the site.It's very helpful to me as well as many others.^_^ HoshiKoji 00:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC)HoshiKoji Sorry It took me a long time to respond. I didn't see the talk page notification until today. - Gilgamesh 12:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the correction on Tokine's page. -'The' Abbster I promise. I saw that. It was during the Scars episode. When Shigemori placed a kekkai on Tokiko's hose during their fight, causing the water to build. She removed the kekkai and Shigemori was splashed with tons of water.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 23:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Page Suggestion . . . and help Hey Dap, I've been thinking about making a page specifically for Kekkaishi, the job that Yoshimori and Tokine have. Problem is is that I have no dea how to start it. I could use some help here. -'The' Abbster 17:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That's actually a very good idea! A while back I thought about devoting a page entirely to the many uses of kekkai, but it would fit better into an overall page about kekkaishi. I think the best thing would be to add a page to the Power category. I've got a little free time before I go back to work today, so I think I can get it started. If not, then definitely tonight. - Dap00 18:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :D! I'll edit it throughout the evening, night, and giving out candy to kids. You have a really good start. -'The' Abbster 21:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Enjouji Clan That red link in the Wanted Pages page is driving me nuts, mind making the page soon? -'The' Abbster 18:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I forgot we had Wanted pages, heh. Which reminds me, I can start the pages for Cook and Toshimori's school, too. - Dap00 19:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Mahora.... Er... for a pic for Mahora, I think for the new chapter 335(I know cus i seen the raw if your wondering) after they translate it, the chap kinda has a brief picture of her. I don't it's very clear nor you can see her face thou. -_- -Ryujin1010 03:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I found the pic of her "real form" http://www.mangareader.net/kekkaishi/335/18 .....-Ryujin1010 19:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw that, too. I was going to wait and see if maybe they did a close-up next chapter, as that would work better for a profile picture. If not, then I'll just go with this one. Did they state the gender and I missed it? I was still thinking of Mahora as a blob thingee in a tree. I would assume female based on the picture, except that hair looks like it might double as tree roots, so I wasn't sure. - Dap00 20:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm...I don't think they said anything about her gender...and i guess her hair...is hair? I'm going to see if they have a raw of next chapter for her...-Ryujin1010 20:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Had a few minutes to spare, so I changed my mind and ran with your idea. I can switch it out if they give us anything better later. Which reminds me, I need to go back and gather all of Hakuma's info so I can make a page for that, too. - Dap00 21:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if you watched Kekkaishi on Saturday, but it reminded me that you were looking for when Hakubi was attracted to an ayakashi. In fact, that part made me laugh, especially when he was like, "SHE'S HOT!" Lmao. Well yes, Hakubi fell for that ayakashi on Call of Darkness. I don't know if that issue was resolved or not, so just checking. -'The' Abbster 01:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :So THAT'S where it was. Honestly, I was starting to think I dreamed the whole thing. I really only wanted it so I could make a trivia fact of all the females Hakubi has found attractive. It's a short list, but now a complete one, thanks to you. ^_^ - Dap00 05:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::-dances- Glad I could help! :D -'The' Abbster 23:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Manga Has the Manga series finished? And in other wikis, there are pages for seperate chapters. How about creating it for this wiki too. I can't do it because I never read Kekkaishi mangas. I found this series through the anime. [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 17:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :We're waiting on the final manga chapter to be translated. Chapter summaries aren't a bad idea, we may get around to that eventually. Right now, we're focusing on reference checking, and there are several other things that need to get done as well. But I'll definitely keep your idea in mind, thanks for bringing it up. - Dap00 20:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : :You can it whenever you guys want and also if you want I can create a Infobox for manga chapters from another wiki (I have already asked them). [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 09:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have created it here. [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 09:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Very well then Dapp.I will provide higher quality images.Although the pic of Tokine did have some good quality.--Phantom Strange 10:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Good job gaining the #1 rank hope i get closer to your spot in the near future =D Issues. 1. The chat's not working for my browser, so you can leave it. 2. Okay so, I was gonna ask about Yoshimori and Tokine's powers after the end of the manga. Is it clear if they lose them along with the Houin mark after Chushinmaru was sealed? If they did then I can update some of the Kekkaishi's general info on their articles. -''The'' Abbster 01:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :The Houin is only a spell that binds Kekkaishi to the land. The whole point of the spell was to highlight anyone that Chushinmaru approved of. But other than that, there's no connection between the Houin and Kekkaishi powers. So my feeling is this: the Houin fading is an indication of two things: that Chushinmaru will never choose another person, and that Sumiko completed the Shinkai. It's confusing because most of the Kekkaishi retire from protecting the land (they don't need to now, Ayakashi shouldn't appear there), but they still have their powers. Masamori and Sumiko still have powers, so there's no reason the others should have lost theirs. It's just that they don't have to protect Karasumori anymore, so they're free to do whatever they want. - Dap00 01:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. I'll edit the Kekkaishi characters articles soon when I'm done with Yoshimori's plot section for the night. Oh and feel free to play around with Admin powers ^_^ -''The'' Abbster 01:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) True but id rather have access to something useless than be denied its useA master of deception 18:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry im not here to help you, this is actually her forgetting to unban for something she already undid,i was banned altogether then she went back and undid it but she forgot to undo the chat banA master of deception 19:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Simple answer Yes, anymore questions?A master of deception 00:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi.i just joined this site, so i don't know everything in this site. So did you make the kekkaishi wiki? Sreeram8462 15:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Theme Hey Dap, this has been on my mind for a while. We really need a new theme here and we need to get the logo fixed. It's pretty plain here. I can make the logo no problem, but I need a little help with the background. I'm looking through some wallpapers and backgrounds on Google at the moment. Let me know what you think. -'The' Abbster 00:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : From the few Wikia I visit regularly, they basically seem to take the logo directly from the anime and slap "Wiki" underneath it in similar text. On the other hand, I have yet to see any version of the anime's logo that really stands out, so I'm open to suggestion there. Maybe something with character sprites if we can find them, or the little clouds that Madarao and Hakubi have, or possibly the Houin against a Kekkaishi uniform color. Themes, I hadn't given much thought to. I guess we'd have to play around with samples to get a better idea of what would and wouldn't work. Wallpapers could be a good idea, I hadn't thought of that. Both the Bleach and Fairy Tail Wikia use those and they look pretty neat. - Dap00 01:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Google isn't helping me out so I'll work on the logo in the meantime when I get a chance to go on my home computer where I have my editing program. You're an admin so feel free to play around with the different colors on the Theme Designer. -'The' Abbster 03:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Didja try typing Kekkaishi in Japanese??-Ryuujin 23:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, to me the main problem with the logo is that it doesn't include Kekkaishi in English. I wouldn't mind it if it incorporated both, like this one at ANN. Oh, I found a site with character sprites from one of the games. They have Yoshi and Tokine in lots of different poses, and a few of Madarao and Hakubi, so maybe we could make use of those somehow. - Dap00 23:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not too crazy on the sprites idea. -'The' Abbster 01:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: I was rolling around my talk page and saw that Natsu mentioned the Logocreation Wiki . I'll drop them a line later today or tomorrow when I figure out a permanent logo idea. ---'The' Abbster 10:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. Now that I know how tricky this wallpaper business is, I'm less concerned with finding a background that looks good, and more concerned with one you can see, period. As you can see, there's not a whole lot of sidespace to work with there, so maybe either a solid background, or one using a very small picture, would be best after all. Don't really have any preferences for the moment, which is why I only messed with the background and left everything else alone. I was hoping seeing a new background on the Wiki would give us some ideas, but I'm still foggy on the whole thing. - Dap00 21:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah bugger. The cirrent one gives me a bit of a headache. But it's good that you're playing around with it. -'The' Abbster 03:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) you want to becume Affiliates with geisha world 14:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Geisha World Affiliate I have some time before I leave today so I'll be in the chat. We can discuss that there. I have some concerns to rise. --'The' Abbster 14:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I suspect they're the same as mine. I'll be around. - Dap00 19:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) hi!!! iam shrig n thanks for leaving a message!!!!!!!!!!!Shrig 14:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thnx Thnx for the welcome dude. I actually thought you were the only one on the wiki because uou were the only one that sent me a welcoming message. I promise I'll do my best sir!-salutes-And I see you like Faury Taio as well. Thats great coz I read and watch FT as wellI love Sebastian,Ronald and William 02:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Kk. Thats cool. Can you get on chat I have a few questins to ask u plz come